This invention relates to a method of producing crystals of L-arginine phosphate monohydrate (hereinafter termed LAP).
LAP is a known material which has been shown by Jiang Min-hua et al VII International Conference on Crystal Growth Stuttgart, Germany 12-16 1983 Program and Abstracts to crystallize in the monoclinic system. Further, this Jiang Min-hua et al article states that these LAP crystals are phase-matchable non-linear optical crystals having excellent stability towards moisture as well as having a high optical damage threshold. As a result, these materials are considered to be useful as optical frequency doublers and frequency modulators.
The Jiang Min-hua et al article also shows further, that by cooling and evaporating methods, LAP single crystals of the size of 13.times.35.times.35 mm have been prepared. However, it is desirable for many applications to have as flaw-free of LAP crystals of even larger size as possible.